


Safe Haven

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cameo Minhyuk, Confrontation, Flashback, Heart-broken Hyunwoo, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Toxic Relationship, disorder, sick kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Hyunwoo is in pain; wishing someone could fix him. So, he goes to his safe haven; the safest place for him.ShowKi Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt : Break Up





	1. Fix Me

“Let’s break up.”

Hyunwoo stop chewing for a second and lifts his gaze. The woman sitting in front of him is calm, confident even. As if the words that she just spits do not bother her, she looks relieved.  
“Pardon?” He puts his knife and fork down, pretty sure the steak will now go untouched.  
“I know you heard me the first time, Hyunwoo.” She sips some water, breaking their gaze.  
“Can I at least, get a reason?” he sits straighter, still his expression is unreadable.  
“There is nothing between us, nothing worth holding on to.”

Hyunwoo has no answer to that so he stays silence, still staring. The two has stare into one another for few seconds before she decided to leave. She walks to the other side of the table, lowering herself and deliver a soft peck on Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Be well, Hyunwoo.”

Needless to say, he continues the dinner alone. Except, he is no longer eating but rather been gulping down harsh alcohol down his throat. Trying to burn down all the pain with the bitterness until he realises it is not working, not anymore.

Which is why he now sitting in his car, in the middle of the parking lot while thinking about the appropriateness of him visiting someone as late as now. It’s late at night and it has been 20 minutes since the substitute driver leaves him here. At last, he decided that there is no such thing as being rude or inappropriate. This is his safe haven; he can come whenever he needs to. 

 

.

 

He rings the bell, as a courtesy when he knows damn well the passcode to the house. No answer. He peeks to his watch, it is already 1 in the morning. Sighing, he tries again. Few moments later, the door creaks open.  
“Hyunwoo?” a raspy voice croaked. A shirtless guy greets him with tousled hair, eyes heavy with sleep. His stretch a thin smile, feeling apologetic to has disturb the younger. “You look awful. Come in.” The guy steps aside, giving him space to step in the cosy apartment.  
  
“You okay, Hyunwoo?” Hyunwoo slumped into the white couch, sighing.  
“Not really. Sorry I wake you, Kihyun.”  
“It’s fine.” Kihyun sits on the opposite couch, looking intently towards the other guy. Observing for few seconds, he decided that Hyunwoo desperately needs a hug. He rises from the couch and approaches Hyunwoo.  
“You want to talk?” his fingers have slipped into the older’s hair, massaging his scalp. Liking the warmth, Hyunwoo leans closer to Kihyun’s touch.  
“No, not yet.” Hyunwoo sits up and pulls Kihyun closer.  
  
He looks up to the smaller guy, smirking. At this angle, of him sitting down on a couch while Kihyun standing right in front of his face, he can see the muscle development on the younger’s body. The prominent lines of his abs, the slightly bigger arms and thighs. Of course, it is not as prominent as his, but still worth the show.

“You’ve been working out, huh?”

Kihyun lets out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He looks down and drops his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.  
“Maybe?” Hyunwoo groans, pulling Kihyun closer and nuzzles against his waist. He then notices the contrast of their temperature. Kihyun is not warm, he is burning. Hyunwoo pulls away and looks up.  
“You’re sick?”  
Kihyun slips away from his embrace, already walking towards the bedroom.  
“Just a little bit. Come in after few minutes. I’ll get the water running for your bath.”

 

.

 

Sitting alone, he is reminded of his reason to be here. Sure, this is not his first breakup, but he has decided to make the best out of this one. Heemi is not a regular woman, unlike those that he dated before. Heemi is different. Unlike most girls who would fall to the floor at his commands, Heemi is just unmarred of his charms. He didn’t get the girl attention on the first meeting. In fact, he put a lot of effort to approach the woman, exceeding his limits.

Heemi is intriguing, a proud woman that is able to do well by herself. That woman knows her value, she loves herself more than anything and maybe that is the reason for his pursuit. To be able to be with someone who do not need his approval, his attention and more importantly his love. A woman who take no pride of the man she’s seeing. She is a person by herself, unfazed by a man’s seduction. And he succeeds.

He was happy that they were together. It was an easy relationship. He doesn’t have to deal with clinginess, immaturity or jealousy. It was rather calm. He likes how both of them see things the same way, matches in so many things that they almost never collided. If he is honest, he did get his hopes high. Maybe, he’ll marry Heemi. Not because he loves her, he never loves nobody. He can’t love, not anymore. He wants to marry Heemi for a long lasting, high quality, worry-free life. After all, Heemi is a successful businesswoman; owning a boutique and a small music academy. He himself is rather successful too. Currently working as the Head Security of the top hotel in Seoul, while managing a security company on the sides together with his partner, Lee Hoseok. On top of that, he also runs martial arts classes on the sides during weekend. So yes, they are both would be more that capable to live by their own means. He thought everything was going well, which is why he had not seen this coming. A breakup? After he placed an order for an engagement ring behind Heemi’s back? A jab of pain surges and he slumps into the couch once again. Sure, this is not his first breakup but hell, he never feels this kind of pain.

 

.

 

"Wake up, go take your bath first. Then you can sleep.” he groans and Kihyun chuckles.  
“Faster, Hyunwoo. The water going to get cold.” Kihyun’s voice is light with humour while he walks back into the bedroom.

Dragging himself into the room, Hyunwoo wish Kihyun is not a clean freak so he can just sleep like this. Obviously, that is not going to happen. Standing at the door, he watches as the younger guy gulps down some medicine. That’s right. Kihyun is sick, and he is an inconsiderate jerk who burst into Kihyun’s house in the middle of the night.

“Are you okay?” he walks to the younger guy and had not miss the small groan from Kihyun.  
“Yes, just a slight fever. Not sure why, though.” Turning away from Hyunwoo, Kihyun grab the glass on the table, gulping down some water to wash away the bitterness of the medicine. Hyunwoo steps closer and pressed their body together. He rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, hands resting on Kihyun’s waist. Even like this, Kihyun’s skin against his vest and his shirt, he can feel how hot Kihyun is.

“Slight fever? You sure?” Kihyun hums in response. He dislikes this, Kihyun mindlessly ignoring his well being.  
“Did something happen between you and your girlfriend?” There he goes again, neglecting himself but expertly cares about everyone else. It’s depressing, really.  
“You still don’t want to talk?” Kihyun leans into Hyunwoo, coaxing an answer.  
“It hurts, Kihyunnie… would you help… make it go away?” Hyunwoo nuzzles into his neck, whimpering.

It baffled him, since from the beginning on why does Kihyun has these effect on him. Kihyun can fishes out truth out of him effortlessly. From the purest thought to his dirty, beasty self; Kihyun knows how to control him. Most importantly, Kihyun calms him. He had been coming back to the younger guy for protection, for consolation, for salvation even transgression. Kihyun is his safe haven. The one he trusts the most.

Kihyun rocks slowly, making the two moves like they are slow dancing. “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Frustrated with Kihyun obliviousness of the situation, Hyunwoo bites down to his shoulder. And maybe, he is frustrated with whatever they are sharing at the moment. Why Kihyun makes him better every single time? And why Kihyun is so accepting; of this messy relationship? They never discuss their relationship, the why, what and how. It just happens and now he just wants Kihyun.

Just like that, he is in the mood to do more. This baffles him too, why he craves Kihyun every now and then. It’s the first time too, this connection. Lust clouds his rationality as he bites harsher, causing Kihyun to jump. He held Kihyun still in his arms, groaning and proceeds to bites his earlobe.  
“The water going to get cold…” Kihyun’s voice is small, already affected by the older’s actions.  
“I don’t mind.” Hyunwoo continues to kiss and bite the younger’s neck. Going up and down, making Kihyun squirms.  
“Hyunwoo… I’m sick, I don’t want to get you sick too... you…” no words can escape Kihyun’s mouth now that Hyunwoo has harshly collides their lips together. Growling, Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun to the bed.

 

.

 

Slowly, he is waking up despite knowing it still early. His intention to cuddle, to share a degree of warmness was shot down when he can feel the emptiness on the other side of the bed. Warm? Realisation hits him when he remembers that Kihyun was down with fever, making him sits; panicked. As his sight settles with the dim lights he notices flickers of light from under the door, probably from the television in the living room. As soft as it can be, he can still hear Kihyun’s voice. Is he talking to someone?

Throwing the blanket of him, Hyunwoo steps out of bed naked. Even before he is thinking about it, his muscle memory is incredible as he reaches towards the bedside table. Kihyun is still Kihyun; a person of routine. He would always leave a pair of clean boxer for Hyunwoo. Well, he would always put the boxer together with a fresh pyjama even when Hyunwoo would never touch the pyjamas, better yet to wear them. He slips into the boxer and steps outside and catches the slow and sad _okay, goodbye_ that Kihyun had whisper to the phone.

He leans on the doorframe and watches Kihyun’s shoulders slumps.  
“Hey.” He croaks, his voice is still heavy with sleep.  
“Hey." Kihyun's voice is small, but he manages to slip a small smile.  
"Why are you awake?" Hyunwoo is yawning now. It’s too early on a Saturday morning. He sits on the other end of the couch.  
“Are you okay? Who was on the phone, just now?”  
“Yeah, just my sister. Nothing much, just catching up.”

Hyunwoo nods but he is not necessarily convinced. Kihyun is talking in an unfamiliar tone, almost hostile if not sad. He remembered the fever and scoots closer to Kihyun. Resting his palm on the younger's forehead, and then neck, trying to check Kihyun's temperature.  
“You are not hot as before.”  
With light humour he adds “Maybe some vigorous activity and sweating had proven to be helpful?”

  
Kihyun stays silent, and it pricks Hyunwoo with anxiety.  
  
“Ki…?” he whispers, with urgency.  
"Go and find her, Hyunwoo." Kihyun is still talking in that hostile tone, sparing not even a glance to him.  
"Who?"  
"Your girlfriend... Heemi, right?"  
"It's fine, really Ki. I'll get over her."  
"I don't think so, I really don't."  
"What do you mean?"

Kihyun sighs. He looks at Hyunwoo with a sad expression and that breaks Hyunwoo in many ways. He wishes he can just pull Kihyun into a hug and erase all the sadness from the younger’s heart. This, right here is where confusion rushes over his mind. Why do he always think about Kihyun at times like this? Why do he become greedy over Kihyun? He doesn’t want to own him; like they are not even lover but he can feel like the end of this messy relationship lurking around him; mocking him for his cowardice. He thinks about the possibilities and was drawn back to reality when Kihyun speaks up.  
  
"We both know this is not the first time you came here after your breakup. I know you have been here for so many reasons but among it, this is the first time that I see you being.... broken. Sure you've broken up before but you were just mainly mad… or angry, annoyed or maybe pissed off. If the girl was unlucky you would feel happy."  
  
Kihyun takes a deep breath but Hyunwoo swear all he can hear is pain.  
  
"But last night, it was different. You were broken, literally you were in pieces, you still are."  
"Bullshit, stop reading too much into this...okay?" Despite the cursing, Hyunwoo is begging.  
"You love her Hyunwoo, just admit it."  
"Love? You know I am..."  
"…not capable of loving? And feeling loved?" A dark chuckle escapes. "Then tell me, while you were chasing your release, deeply concentrating to pleasure yourself last night...why did you mutter her name? And why Hyunwoo, dearie why… when you saw me at the other end of it, your face fall into disappointment? And just tell me, Hyunwoo... why are you calling out her name in your sleep?"

Silence.

Kihyun rises from the couch and that is when Hyunwoo notices that he is no longer in his pyjama. He is wearing his running gear. Kihyun walks to the door after reaching out for his keys, but his soft whisper does not go unheard.  
  
"You love her, Hyunwoo. You are not a monster, you are capable to love and to be loved."


	2. Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun go through all the things that they had been through, trying to convince himself of any way out of the conflict.  
> Should he stays by Hyunwoo's side or should he leave?
> 
>  
> 
> Showki Master Bingo Challenge  
> Card B  
> Prompt: Toxic Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to capture the history of their relationship, hope you guys like it ^^

Kihyun let out a breath of relief as he places the shopping bag on the counter top. The market was nearly empty this early in the morning and he thanked his thoughtful self for placing quite amount of money in the compartment of his car. He had gone for a run this morning to calm himself down. When he feels a little bit better, he knows the next thing to heal himself is to indulge in his comfort zone; cooking. After all, it is a special day.

If anything, he is quite surprised to see that Hyunwoo is still sleeping in his bed. After all the stuff that he said, he expected the guy to flee out of his house as fast as possible; highly motivated by anger or ego. He peeks through his door and sees Hyunwoo's calm face, breath steady and still sleeping. He closes the door softly to let the older guy rest as much as he needs to.

He steps into his kitchen, ready to cook a hearty breakfast. While his hands move expertly, his mind wander off to how all of these had started.

 

.

 

 

He had bumped into Hyunwoo in a wedding, once. His annoyance towards a certain group of people who can’t seem to understand common sense and being polite had forced him to step out. He was sipping on his wine, trying to cool down from all the annoyance when another man had stepped out too. He smiled politely towards him.  
“Things got too much?” the man has a low voice, pleasant to his ear.  
“Sorry?” he raised his eyebrow.  
“You being here, is it because things got too much inside?” there was humour in the stranger’s voice.  
“Yes, I can’t stand people who is inconsiderate of others. Getting drunk and yelling about at a wedding? Rude.” He had hide his annoyance quite well, speaking in a very light tone.  
“They must be on your nerves for quite a while then, they were so loud since the beginning.” Kihyun’s face lit up. He always likes people that understand his principle. Especially those who understand the standard of being a decent human being.  
“I like that we have something in common.” Chuckling, he continued, “I’m Kihyun. Cousin of the bride. You are?”  
“Son Hyunwoo.”  
  
Two weeks later, he saw Hyunwoo in another wedding. When they saw each other, both had greeted wore a big grin. Hyunwoo had asked if he is connected to his cousin as his cousin is the groom to which he had pretended to act sad. He utters a simple lie that made Hyunwoo go all panic mode; _he was my ex._ He can still vividly remember the horror look on Hyunwoo’s face. _Pretty sure he didn’t swing that way, last time I check._ Of course, without missing a beat Kihyun had ask Hyunwoo the most awkward question; his sexuality.

Though, that exact question was the reason that they had spent the night together. He cannot remember what and how it all unfolds but one thing he is sure of; he loves every second of it. A little bit overwhelming for a one-night stand, to be honest. Or so he thought.

But it was not one-night stand because they keep contacting one another. Talking like friends, though he notices how straight forward and honest the older guy is. Every now and then, Hyunwoo would come to his house and stays over. He was happy, thinking that maybe he too had found the love of his life. Because yes, he loves Hyunwoo. How can he not? The guy is a whole package of pleasantness. Pleasant looks, pleasant voice and pleasant personality. Until, he found out the unpretty side of it all.  
  
Hyunwoo turned up in front of his door; intoxicated and looking rather annoyed. Hyunwoo had broken up with his girlfriend and was annoyed by her effort to have him back. The girl was getting to his nerves, invading his privacy by the little visits to his workplace and he was mad. Mad was an understatement. Hyunwoo was furious. For the first time, Kihyun discover that Hyunwoo had a way to channel that anger into something else. Plus, that was the first time he knew that Hyunwoo have a girlfriend and he don’t love her. Hyunwoo don’t love someone that he calls girlfriend, so it comes naturally that Hyunwoo don’t loves him. Hyunwoo is a walking disaster. He said his heart had suffer too much that it hardens. He no longer able to love and to feel love. He dates around to have fun, maybe just to fill in the little gaps he has in his life.  
  
_Why not? They all want me. I guess, I should entertain them. Don’t you think so?_  
  


 It came unannounced, the pain. Entertain them? Does he fall in the same category? That was the first red flag, but boy is in love. Even if the warning sign was an alarm blazing through his ears, he would just ignore it. He did. He ignored it all despite the pain. He had spent hours thinking about his worth and the relationship he shared with Hyunwoo. Was he too, for fun?

Those thought would go away every time Hyunwoo come over because he would feel loved. Sure, Hyunwoo might call himself a monster that cannot be loving and all that fucked-up things, but he felt loved. Every cute message, every gentle gesture, every touch and every moment that they spent together is special. He had try to dismantle his feelings, trying to figure out what is it that is so addictive about the older guy? Maybe his cute self despite his harsh demeanour? Or his unwavering honesty in any situation? He fights with his morale all the time but had obviously thrown it all under the rag every time Hyunwoo comes to him.  
  
Once, Hyunwoo had come in the middle of the night unannounced. With no words, the older had pushed him into the couch and had forced him into a rather rough night. By the end of it, he remembered feeling sick to his stomach. Sure Hyunwoo can be rough, but that night he felt like a tool. Hyunwoo never did that to him. The guy respects him, matter fact the guy sees him as a human being. So why on Earth would Hyunwoo do this? Why do Hyunwoo insults him, by using him like he was a tool? Like he was a prostitute with no name?

He stayed under the shower for hours, trying hard to salvage his dignity while Hyunwoo was fast asleep on his bed. Honestly? He spent hours in the bathroom, scrapping the tiles, the bathtub; each and every inch of the bathroom. Because that is who he really is. Everyone is a little fucked up, right? He was too. But it was nothing damaging. He cleans when he is distress. Nothing too much; well it might be a little bit too much if you ask his therapist. He was so good in it that he had learned that using bleach would raises attention. Which is why he would always use the floor cleaner and bleach; to cover up the smell. There you go, his deepest secret. Kihyun cleans; obsessively when he is troubled. He had been cleaning like a freak every time Hyunwoo walks out of his house, which screams major red flag. Kihyun ignored it all. Every time someone praises him for his clean house, he would flinch inwardly. Those praises sounds accusing, because despite it all, cleaning like that is the dirty side of him.

Starting from that day, the relationship had twisted into a dark and hideous one. Honesty? The value that he deeply loves and hates about the older guy. Hyunwoo would always be honest to him, no matter how good or how bad the truth is. Even when he was repulsed by some of it, he never said a thing. He listens, like an obedient slave to the sickening relationship. But he cannot deny the happiness that blooms in his heart every time Hyunwoo sends him heart-warming messages or care for him. He learns and observes, he attunes himself to Hyunwoo. If the older guy need protection, he become the caring one. If the guy wants to be rough and imperious, he would bow down and stay submissive. If the guy was tired, he would just be there and be attentive. He was perfect for Hyunwoo, he belongs to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo knows, which is why he is Hyunwoo’s safe haven. He builds a little paradise for the older guy, even when he breaks his soul in the process.

The truth is, he knew it all along. That Hyunwoo would never claim him, no matter how good he is for Hyunwoo. Living with that is painful. It has been damaging to his self-worth. Most people would not notice this but his bestfriend, his loyal friend does. Lee Mihyuk is the name. They were friends since high school and that guy had stayed by his side through it all. Minhyuk was there when his parents were divorced. Mihyuk was there when the parents fight over his younger brother, both wanting the little boy while successfully ignoring him. Yes, he is the unwanted one and unfortunately, he had to stay with his dad. Who is abusive with his words but too cowardly to hit Kihyun. But words kill. Words are embedded to your core and Kihyun had learned that unless you are able to give something that one needs, you are useless. Which is why he had been working hard to support himself because his father wants that, to not provide for him. Maybe, that’s why he gives Hyunwoo a safe haven, so he won’t be useless. Minhyuk was there when everyone discovered he is a gay. While all his good friends are terrified, as if he would like to fuck any one of them; Mihyuk stayed. Minhyuk is the true loyal friend. He stayed through all the things that had happened in Kihyun’s life. So Mihyuk walking away from his life after he decided to be with Hyunwoo explains a lot.

_“You said you are fucked up? But that is life, man. You don’t have a choice. You don’t ask for your parents to divorce. You don’t ask to like guys. But, this? This is your choice. You choose to be stay in the most sickening relationship. Heck… it is not even a relationship. Do you realise that? I tried, Kihyun… God knows I tried. But, if you want to be this kind of a person… I give up. I wish I can stay to be supportive but… I can’t save those who don’t want to be saved. Also, Ki? He doesn’t fucking care about you.”_

That was the last words Mihyuk had said to him, during Mihyuk’s wedding. Yes, he is the worst. He had ruined his bestfriend wedding by telling him the truth. He can’t help it, he need to rush home to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was waiting at his house and he desperately want to be there. So he told Mihyuk the truth, even when he already promise to cut off the relationship weeks before. On his way home, he had thought about Hyunwoo not caring about him. Deep inside, he knew it was true because if not, why would Hyunwoo come over today? When he had been telling Hyunwoo he would be busy today from weeks before. That night, before dozing off Hyunwoo finally asked him something that just proved Mihyuk’s point.

 _“You look kinda stylish when you arrived. Any event today?”_  
  
He had cursed himself for smiling and shaking his head. He is just a tool, who have no importance in Hyunwoo’s life, but he is content. He is satisfied, being like this.

_“Toxic relationship, is what this is Kihyun-ah. Stop deluding youself.”_

He never does much, he just exists for Hyunwoo. He never contacted the man first, he just waits patiently for the next encounter. He just lives his day with the anticipation that maybe today Hyunwoo would drop by. Maybe he’ll send him a text. Maybe he’ll call. Maybe he’ll picks him up from work today. And if he got nothing that day, he would just swallow the disappointment to live another day; anticipating.

He flinches as he replayed all that had happened yesterday. From the moment Hyunwoo had touch him on bed last night, it felt different. It felt intimate, like it was out of love. They had been together too many times for Kihyun to miss it. Last night, they didn’t have sex. Last night, they made love. So he was hoping that maybe, finally Hyunwoo could be his. His one and only. But all his hopes had been crushed the moment Hyunwoo chanted another name. And pain downed him into the core when he saw the disappointment that painted Hyunwoo face the moment the man saw him. Of course, Hyunwoo had hoped Heemi was there. Of course, it was Heemi that Hyunwoo had wish to be with. Of course, he didn’t make love to Kihyun, he made love to Heemi. And the painful truth does not stop there. Even when he was fast asleep, Hyunwoo still mutters the same name.  
  
It was too painful to bear so he texted Minhyuk. 4 in the morning, he had texted Minhyuk about all of it. Having it out of his system, Kihyun had gone ahead to clean himself in the shower and had hurt his fingers from the scrubbing. But he still felt awful and was about to scrub the sink when Mihyuk called. After months, the loyal friend come to save him. They talked and Kihyun had reached a conclusion. He need to save himself. Surprisingly, he didn’t cry. Not a single tear. He was sad, no, he was shattered beyond repair but no tears would escape his eyes. He just felt his heart, hardens. Funny how on the day he found out that Hyunwoo’s heart is in fact has healed since the man is now able to love and be loved, his own heart hardens. Maybe it is some sort of sacrificial ritual; for a dead heart to be alive, another heart need to die for it.  
  
Maybe they should stop. To be honest, he was clinging into some hope that maybe, he can still stay by Hyunwoo’s side. So, he threw in one last chance. Last night when he said it was his sister that was on the phone, Hyunwoo was unfazed. Sure, Hyunwoo was sweet for checking his temperature and all but he had mentioned so many times to Hyunwoo that he only has a younger brother. For Hyunwoo to not even remember that, the small details about his life shows his unworthiness.

 

.

 

  
  
He heard shuffling behind him. Hyunwoo is up and he prepares himself for whatever is coming today. He had finished cooking and is setting up the table as the footsteps approaches.  
  
“What’s the occasion?” Hyunwoo’s voice is strained, forced. He is testing the water. Kihyun turns with a sweet smile.  
“Sit down, Hyung. Let’s have breakfast. Just let me finish a little bit more. Then, we can eat.”  
  
The seaweed soup is nice, just to his liking. For once, he didn’t not make the soup salty to accommodate Hyunwoo’s taste. For once, he put himself first.  
“Kihyun, I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo said.  
“Don’t be, hyung. Actually, I have a favour to ask. Would you promise to do it no matter what?” Kihyun is staring intently into Hyunwoo’s eyes. It was the first time Hyunwoo had seen that expression.  
“Tell me, what do you want me to do? I’ll do it if I can.” Hyunwoo shifts in his seat, unable to shake the uneasiness that has been there since the moment he woke up this morning.  
“No, hyung. Promise me you’ll do it.”  
“That’s not fair, Ki.”  
“I never ask anything from you, hyung.” Hyunwoo gulps. He doesn’t think he can do whatever favour Kihyun is asking from him. He also hates the fact that Kihyun had not use his name when addressing him since morning. Sure, Hyung is okay but that is not how Kihyun is. Kihyun loves his name. Which is why he let the younger calls him by his name.  
“What is it? Fine, I’ll do it.”  
  
Kihyun put his chopsticks down. Today is his birthday and he is set to get out from this damaging, unnamed relationship. Today, he’ll give himself the greatest birthday gift; total freedom.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know, what do you think of my work :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaaaa~
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.  
> Kudos and comments on my work would be much appreciated heeeee ^^  
> Please let me know about your opinion on the story... also, if I missed any tag on the fic, please let me know.


End file.
